Soie et regrets
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: A travers cette Ombre il ne cherche qu'à Le revoir, mais les Ombres sont les portraits les plus ressemblants et les plus mensongers. Caine x Julian


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas_ Ambre_, le seul monde réel est l'oeuvre de Roger (le garde) Zelazny.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Ecrit à partir de notre campagne de jdr _Ambre_ (d'où la mention des fils de Julian) mais qui je l'espère peut se lire comme une simple fic.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Il fit rentrer ses fils en Ambre.<p>

Ils l'avaient conduit ici, c'était amplement suffisant.

Il n'eut pas même besoin de presser les flancs de Morgenstern pour que sa monture file comme le vent à travers le désert, vers là où il trouverait celui qu'il était venu voir.

Il croisa quelques créatures mais elles ne furent pas de taille contre son cheval et lui et il continua, traçant une ligne droite sur les courbes du désert.

Il passa maints villages sans même s'arrêter, continuant encore et encore sous le soleil implacable et la nuit glacée.

A l'aube la brume du mirage s'entrouvrit sur son passage et les hautes portes du palais du Gardien se dressèrent devant lui. Les fontaines chantaient et les femmes dénudées le regardaient passer de leurs yeux sombres d'odalisques.

Ses pas retentirent sur le marbre noir et vert dans un claquement militaire. Les portes s'ouvraient devant lui jusqu'à la grande salle du trône.

Le Gardien l'attendait, son visage couvert par le masque noir, hissé sur son trône d'ébène aux incrustations de jade.

Il inclina la tête juste assez pour ne pas être impoli mais pas plus qu'aucun prince d'Ambre ne le faisait devant un étranger.

Le Gardien posa la joue contre son pouce et son index replié, comme Il avait coutume de le faire.

_Ils avaient grandi ensemble. De tous ses frères il était le seul à lui avoir témoigné de l'intérêt, de l'affection. Ils étaient proches en âge, de la même mère__ et le trône était loin encore. Il l'avait suivi, aveuglément, sans même y penser, en toute confiance._

Il prit la parole, Sa voix prononçant le thari avec un étrange accent, des tournures bancales. A sa demande il déclina son identité. De manière courte et sèche, sans fioriture. Il ne put pas voir derrière le masque que son nom n'avait en lui aucun écho. Lui ne put pas voir que cette seule pensée le faisait souffrir.

_Ils étaient devenus grands ensemble. L'adolescence était venue mais il l'avait guidé, prenant sa main, le rassurant de son sourire maintenant amusé, comme il le faisait avant. Ses mains avaient été les premières à se poser sur sa peau, à le guider vers le plaisir._

Il s'enquit de son voyage et des problèmes rencontrés. Il ne prit pas la peine de mentionner les créatures. Il ne venait que pour une chose.

_L'âge adulte les avait forcés à se séparer, il était parti sur les mers à la poursuite de femmes aux seins lourds et aux yeux brillants, lui avait plongé sous la canopée verte. Il avait trouvé le calme sous les arches de bois. La solitude aussi._

Le Gardien fut surpris de sa requête. Il n'avait pas pour habitude que des étrangers viennent exiger quelque chose de lui. Il se leva de son siège et un instant son port fut le même que le Sien. L'illusion se brisa immédiatement.

_Ils se retrouvaient souvent. Ou plutôt il le retrouvait. Toujours il passait sous le dais vert et or, le débusquant dans son repère, partageant les mondes qu'il avait parcouru, les parfums qu'il avait humé, la vie qu'il avait vécue. Il revenait toujours vers lui, sans demandes, sans raison, juste pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui parler jusqu'à ce que la nuit palisse entre les feuilles et que le feu se meure._

Il ne le renvoya pas, il lui fit signe de le suivre derrière le trône dans une petite salle dont chaque mur, chaque carreau, chaque motif était l'écho d'une autre où Il l'avait reçu.

_Fiona l'avait tourmenté des mois durant, présente chaque jour mais froide comme la mort, absente chaque nuit mais brûlante comme le désir. Elle avait joué avec lui et il s'était donné en spectacle, il les avait laissé voir ses besoins, ses sentiments, son masque avait glissé et elle s'en était emparé, montrant son visage hideux, peureu__x, envieux à tous ceux qui étaient présents._

_Il était las et furieux. Il s'était réfugié dans son domaine comme une bête blessée, coupé du monde._

_Il l'avait contacté par Atout et avait tendu la main. Sans dire un mot, sans laisser une émotion jouer sur son visage. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier. Mais avec lui il n'avait jamais pu.__ Il avait pris sa main et s'était laissé entrainer._

Le Gardien prononça un long discours dont il n'avait que faire qui avait pour but de lui faire comprendre l'insigne honneur qu'il lui faisait et que nul en son Royaume n'avait jamais vu ce qu'il allait avoir. Peu lui importait. Il voulait seulement revoir Son visage.

_Il avait atterri sur une mer de coussins, légèrement déséquilibré il avait posé le genou à terre et contemplé son sourire si familier. Les carreaux de faïence reflétaient la fraicheur, dans le patio sur lequel ouvraient les portes une fontaine joua__it sur un xylophone de mosaïque, la lumière courait sur des flots vert et noirs. Il ne lâcha pas sa main._

_Il l'attira à lui, le faisant mettre un deuxième genou sur les coussins de soie. Sa main se posa sur sa joue et il joignit leurs fronts. Il ferma les yeux, submergé par le calme, entouré de ce parfum iodé si familier et ses muscles se détendirent, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et __il le laissa le tirer contre lui._

_Comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes il fit pleuvoir sur son visage une cascade de baisers légers comme la brise et commença à défaire son armure de tissu. Il le laissa faire tandis que le chant de l'eau murmurait à son oreille et que les soupirs des vêtements sur la soie les entouraient._

_Il fut nu et il l'installa sur les coussins. La soie glissait sur sa peau tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans une mer verte et noire__, les yeux fixés sur ce visage hâlé qui le contemplait pendant qu'il ôtait ses vêtements un à un, couche après couche._

_Le désir explosa sous sa peau lorsque ses mains brûlantes, burinées se posèrent sur son corps, lorsqu'il commença à le caresser, ses yeux sombres soudain aussi impénétrables que l'onyx. Il se cambra en arrière, traversé par un brasier de sensations, comme une vague venue d'un océan lointain qui s'écrasait soudain sur lui. _

_Tout était comme avant. Tout était nouveau._

_Ils étaient des hommes et s'enlaçaient comme des hommes. Ce feu entre ses jambes était maintenant familier mais jamais il n'avait flambé si haut, ces mains étaient semblables à d'autres mains qui avaient parcouru sa peau mais c'étaient les siennes et elles semblaient électriser sa chair, troublant son esprit, l'enfermant dans une spirale de besoin et de désir. Il était là, contre lui et il le caressait, le désirait._

_Cette simple pensée le faisait gémir, la vue de son sexe dressé envoyait une volée de tremblements dans ses membres. Il le voulait, contre lui, en lui, plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré quoi que ce soit. En cet instant s'il lui avait demandé Arden il la lui aurait donnée à genoux._

_Se redressant il se saisit de son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, son corps glissant contre le sien, le poussant à gémir dans sa bouche. Il sentit ses mains s__e crisper sur sa peau alors qu'il murmurait « Tu me rends fou. »_

_Sa langue le pénétra et il joua à repousser ses assauts, à la poursuivre, à lui échapper. Leurs mains s'agitaient sans but, caressant, glissant, malaxant, griffant alors que leurs corps luttaient pour plus de friction, pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre._

_Ils s'enfonçaient dans un océan de soie et de plumes, dans un cocon de chaleur étouffante mais ils n'en avaient cure, obnubilés l'un par l'autre, leur univers s'arrêtant à la limite de leurs deux peaux._

_Il se redressa, le relevant, calant ses fesses contre son sexe, le laissant nouer ses jambes blanches autour de son torse brun, grognant tandis que les fesses d'albâtre remuaient contre sa verge. Il posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres rouges et il lui obéit, fermant les yeux, les accueillant contre sa langue, les recouvrant de salive, les mordillant avant de les envelopper de chaleur._

_Il l'entendit murmurer une litanie insensée de syllabes et le regarda à travers l'épaisse frange de ses cils, les yeux lourds de plaisir. Qu'il était beau, son corps sculpté par les embruns au-dessus du sien, jetant une ombre sur sa peau blanchie sous la voûte verte d'Arden. Le désir fit frémir son sexe et il se frotta contre lui._

_Les doigts quittèrent sa bouche, et se posèrent entre ses fesses, contre cette entrée que nul n'avait jamais franchie. Et il lui fit de la place. Relaxant son corps, lui montrant comme toujours une confiance aveugle, malsaine, qui pourrait lui être fatale, il le laissa faire. _

_Il ne se laissa pas vraiment le temps de s'habituer, poussé par le désir, le besoin de sentir son poids sur son corps, sa chair brûlante au fond de lui._

_Plus tard il y eut de longues après-midi passées paresseusement à la recherche du plaisir, des caresses qui n'en finissaient pas, des sillons tracés avec l'adresse et la sûreté d'un cartographe, des extases qui se prolongeaient comme la mort d'une étoile._

_Mais pas cette fois, cette première fois, alors que la sensation de sa présence dure et brûlante en lui manqua de le faire jouir immédiatement. Alors qu'il essayait vainement de rattraper ces années de désir insatisfait qui couraient soudain dans ses veines, alors qu'il l'entendait répéter son nom encore et encore comme une prière._

_L'averse les surprit tous deux, le tonnerre se répercutant dans leur chair tremblante, la foudre courant dans leurs veines, leurs yeux se noyant dans le regard surpris, débordant de sentiments de l'autre._

_Ils frissonnèrent l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans des coussins de soie souillée._

Le Gardien enleva son masque. C'était le même visage, ces yeux, cette bouche, ce nez, ces pommettes lui étaient plus familières encore que les siennes propres. Mais ce sourire n'était pas le bon, cet éclat dans son regard avait disparu. Ce n'était qu'une copie, une de ces innombrables ombres qui peuplaient ses rêves et l'infinité des espaces s'étendant entre les deux extrêmes de l'univers.

Ce n'était pas Lui.

Il le remercia de sa patience, lui donna l'épée qu'il avait apportée en présent et repartit.

Il ne vit pas les portes se fermer derrière lui, il ignora les éclats noir et vert qui lacéraient son cœur et il fit filer Morgenstern sans même jeter un regard en arrière.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, au milieu du sable, le mirage avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Une seule larme glissa sur sa joue tandis qu'un seul mot tombait de ses lèvres : « Caine ».

Longtemps après qu'il fut parti, à l'endroit où elle était tombée une fleur en forme de larme aux pétales noirs et blancs s'ouvrit à la caresse de la lune.


End file.
